nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Perfect Chaos Part 1
Disney Heroes Episode: Perfect Chaos Part 1 Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In Part 1 of a 2-Part Episode, our Heroes found out that Chaos survived and he's helping Venom collect the final Chaos Emerald, plus Spider-Man & Ann saw the Past of what happened 4,000 years ago The Episode Act 1 At Floating Island, Dr. Eggman apologizes to Knuckles for slaving with Chaos and he was wrong on attacking the Heroes. But then Chaos appears angry and takes the 6 Emeralds back from the shrine of the Master Emerald turning back into 'Chaos 6' plus the Floating Island falls back into the Lake In Central Park, Peter Parker and Mary Jane was enjoying a relaxation day off when Goten and Trunks Jr. shows up, they tell them to report into HQ because they have a big problem. In HQ in the Medical Room, they saw Knuckles and Eggman injured. Ann asks who did this and Eggman replies 'It was Chaos, he betrayed me'. Knuckles tells the others that if Venom helps Chaos get the final Emerald then Earth is doomed. A portal appears and Donatello knew that it's a Time-Portal. So Ann, Peter, Future Kim, Sonic and Kida enters the portal. They arrived to a Ancient City 4,000 years ago with a temple and they saw the Echidna women named Tikal explaining to her Elder Father that stealing the 7 Chaos Emeralds is wrong but he asks that it'll save his tribe. Then they teleport to the Shrine of the Master Emerald where Tikal asks Chaos that her Father is coming here tonight and wants to teleport to a safe place but no apply. Ann meets Tikal and told her something bad is about to happen that'll destroy half of Mankind. Tikal opens a portal and asks them to see what's going to happen, so they enter it. Act 2 When they appeared from the portal, they saw the Shrine on fire and Peter realizes it's not a dream. They see the Echidna tribe get attacked by Chaos then after he uses Chaos Control to seal Tikal in, he becomes Perfect Chaos and wipes out the Ancient City. Then they teleport back to Present Day on the rooftop of the 'MetLife' building seeing Elastigirl and Kim examine an Ancient picture of Perfect Chaos, then they tell Ann that the final Emerald is on top of the Empire State Building & they must get it. When they got to the top, Venom and Sora (Controlled evil) confront the Heroes. Goku & Spider-Man gains the upper hand on Venom, but then Chaos shows up and steals the Final Emerald. He transforms into a large stream of water and flew across the air, then Venom & Broly teleport to the Space Palace. Now our Heroes must warn the city of Miami and destroy Perfect Chaos before it's too late. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (At Floating Island, Eggman apologizes to Knuckles) Dr Eggman: 'I'm sorry for releasing Chaos from the Master Emerald, it won't happen again' Knuckles: 'At least Sonic and the others have destroyed him' (But then Chaos 0 appears more evil) Dr Eggman: 'Oh-no, it's Chaos!' Chaos 0: 'I'll be taking the 6 Chaos Emeralds with me' (Then Chaos attacks) (In the Medical Room) Ann Possible: 'Who did this to you?' Dr Eggman: 'Chaos is back and more evil because of the Horcrux' Knuckles: 'If Venom helps Chaos gets the final Emerald, Earth is doomed' (Then a Time Portal appeared) Kairi: 'What is this?' Donatello: 'It's a time portal and I'm not sure where this leads' Ann Possible: 'We're going to find out, I'm taking Kimmy, Sonic and Kida to check this out' Future Kim Possible: 'Wait, we'll go. My teenager self might see things shocking' (Ann, Kim, Sonic, Future Kim, Anne & Kida arrived to a Ancient Village in the Past) Kim Possible: 'What is this place?' Sonic: 'This is a village to the Echidnas and we're in the Past, about 4,000 years ago' (They walked across the village and when they came to a opened arena, Ann sees the shrine of the Master Emerald) 10 year-old Anne: 'It's the Shrine of the Master Emerald, I see someone near it' (They saw Tikal) Tikal: 'My father is coming here tonight, I need you to take me and the Chao to safety' Future Kim Possible: 'Who are you?' Tikal: 'I'm Tikal, I want to help you prevent Chaos from destroying Earth and you're the ones who can stop this. Now enter the Time Portal and you'll know Chaos's betrayel' (A Time portal appears and the 4 Heroes enter it) (They saw the Shrine on fire after arriving) Sonic: 'The shrine's burned and the Echidna Chief is killed, Tikal was right all along...it's not a dream at all' Future Kim Possible: 'That is the same thing I saw in my Alter Timeline' (A clip of Future Kim Possible shocked to see the remaining Heroes killed by Perfect Chaos if the Time Machine isn't invented and she screamed in fear) Future Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'It's just as I feared, Chaos will destroy my Future if the Time machine isn't invented. No matter how hard I try or what I plan on, the enemy is 1 step ahead of me...and now this Timeline will suffer worst than mine' (Then they see Tikal praying at the Master Emerald) Tikal: 'The servers are the 7 Chaos, it has power and it's enrich by the heart. Use Chaos Control at once' (Then she disappears with the Chao) (The 5 Heroes arrived back to Present Day) Ann Possible: 'We're back to the Present' (Then they see Elastigirl & Kim examine the ancient picture of 'Perfect Chaos') Elastigirl: 'We found this Ancient picture and it's about Perfect Chaos' Kim Possible: 'According to this information, the gold warrior will rise to destroy the threat and save their Future' Goku: 'Guys, we found the last Emerald. It's on top of the Empire State Building' Spider-Man: 'If we hurry, we'll get there before Chaos does and Venom is heading there' Future Kim Possible: 'Then if we are to prevent the enemy from getting the 7th Emerald, we should get a move on right now. Time is in short-supply and Chaos is getting stronger every day. If he gets the final emerald, we're finished' Spider-Man: 'If you're planning to look for the final Chaos Emerald, you'll have to get through us first' Venom: 'You asked for it!' (Then he attacks) Ann Possible: 'Now to get that Chaos Emerald (But then Chaos hits Ann with a water arm) Uhh!' (Then Chaos takes the 7th Chaos Emerald) Ann Possible: 'Oh-no! Guys, Chaos has taken the final Emerald' Future Kim Possible: 'If Chaos escapes now, it's the end of Earth!!' (She fires an energy blast at Chaos, but she missed) (Last lines of the Episode) Spider-Man: 'We're too late, Chaos got the last Emerald' Riku: 'If he attacks Earth now, we won't be able to destroy the Horcrux' 10 year-old Anne: 'By the time we get to him, he'll start attacking' Future Kim Possible: 'There's gotta be something we can do!' Ann Possible: 'I'm not sure we can' Gallery Midtown Manhattan at dusk.jpg|Battle near the Empire State Building Kida in the Medical Room.jpg|Kida finds out that Eggman and Knuckles is injured Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Comedy